


Opening Act

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Concerts, Double Drabble, F/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Sam had often considered the opening act of concerts to be similar to the opening cutscene of a videogame.





	Opening Act

Sam had often considered the opening act of concerts to be similar to the opening cutscene of a videogame. If the band was good, it was the first time he’d played that game. However, if it wasn’t good, it was the hundredth time he’d played it.

But it was different when you were the one playing the opening act. The crowd had been polite, they cheered every now and then and some danced along, but it was clear that they were just waiting for the main show.

“Alright, everyone, before we go, we just want to roadtest a couple of songs.” He said, before swallowing nervously and beginning to strum the first few notes, desperately trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

But those butterflies soon vanished when he saw a familiar face fighting to get to the front of the mosh pit. Yasmin was dressed in one of her flowing white dresses with a plastic flower crown balanced on her head. She finally reached the front and made eye contact with Sam, gently swaying to the beat. As he played the rest of the song, Sam found himself unable to break eye contact with Yasmin, not even once.


End file.
